It's a Deal!
by lakawaka
Summary: Losing his powers in exchange for Amaterasu's true beauty, waka ends up making a deal with an incubus demon thinking it was worth the sacrifice at the time but finding out it's a trap! And what's worse, she's kidnapped by a demon! Without his powers he's almost defenseless. AmmyxWaka rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It's a DEAL!

Chapter 1

In time he believed the curse would be lifted upon the goddess of the sun when the ruler of all darkness was vanquished, but it had not and even her memories are abandoned till time sets in her eyes. But for now she sees him differently than before all this mess, when she was in her original state. The white tophus of fur that replaced her skin that hides her true beauty, in the form of a white beast. Though, even now he still sees her as a perfect goddess. It's been to the point where his heart throbs. 'Amaterasu, why don't you remember me?' and 'Damn that monster to hell who took you away from me' his lips never announced the word out loud instead were kept ceiled. He watched her down below from the sway of the branches, as she chased her siblings, even the other gods had returned to their original forms. He feared that deep down inside her soul, she felt lonely and different. He hated to think that. A frown formed his lips, he needed to do something, no he wanted to. But even he could not construct such an antidote no madder how many times he tried, they all failed miserably. He shifted uncomfortably.

He took everything away from you, your voice, your beauty, your precious memories and...Us…."Ma Cherie. I will retrieve them." He murmurs a bit of doubt sank in his heart but he would not rest till he finds the answer even if it means circling the miles of land or death he would, he will. He lowered his eye lids raising his instrument to him mouth and continued to play the same notes he did a century ago.

The sudden yapping jerked him up his steady tone screeched in dismay.

"Ma Cherie you scared the living lights out of me!"

She gave a crocked grin and pawed his leg. He didn't even notice her leap up the tree, how long has she been up next to him?

She yipped again he could tell it was of concern as she lowered her mussel to rest on his knee.

"I'm fine." He rubbed behind her ears, she wasn't falling for it. "Really Cherie I assure you."

The wolf seemed to grasp a scroll from thin air the tip of her inked tail, traced into letter on the blank page till it formed into words.

'Why do you play that same sad song?' his emerald eyes read. "Because this one is special to me."

She didn't ask any further, assuming it meant his long gone family. So instead she pushed her nose to his tommy a giggle slipped from his lips. The man knew all too well what she was deciphering about.

"Ma Cherie you sure do love food don't you." He smiled.

This time she shoved her cold wet nose under his pink jacket to his unprotected stomach. He gasped. The white wolf now drew the words 'Eat. You must be hungry.'

He grinned. "Hmmm demanding as always I see, I'm delighted by your afore but I must pass I'm not hungry." He joked with her.

A muffled growl slipped from her, she was only fooling though. Waka had paid not attention to the growl instead he shifted his gaze to the painted skies of magenta and yellows, as the sun hide behind the mountain tops for rest.

Before he knew it the goddess was deep in slumber he chuckled to himself "Silly little_ Cherie_, I see some of your actions still flow within you."

'That song I play is the day you lost your memories.'

* * *

CLIFFHANGER MWAHAHAHAH to be continued.

Finally i finished this it took me decades haha not really but still. please tell me watcha think


	2. neck pain

Chapter 2

He wasn't sure if it was the cold chill that tickled down his spine that awoke him or his neck pain. He straightened his leg for more comfort when his whole body weight shifted like he was falling, gasping; his eyes shot open to grasp any object to snatch at.

_What the heck?_ _I fell asleep?_ He had no memory of doing so. Waka had heard a snorting sound coming from between his legs, looking down; he wasn't surprised to find Amaterasu snuggled up in his lap to escape the chilling wind. A small smile formed his lips, so adorable she is. Her nose buried in the pomp, pomp of his kimono, her hind legs tangled with his left leg, left paw dangling off the edge and right paw hooked around his thigh. She was so warm no wonder he slipped into sleep. He didn't want to leave this spot but his neck was killing him and he certainly didn't want to risk falling off again.

"Ma Cherie….Cherie?" Waka shook her gently but to no avail. She was out cold. He sighed. He wasn't quite sure how long it would take till day light but judging by how the moon was in the middle of the sky, he had hours possibly.

It hit him. Like a strong shock wave of energy, coursing through his veins of adrenalin, alerting him of something stirring. Waka's vision went glossy over coated in fog. Without a moments delay an image appeared covering all the surface of his mind and eyes from the reality before him. Amaterasu was no longer with him. He was having a prophesy. Waka felt a chilling sensation overlap his body. The image he saw was nothing but darkness. The man began to turn his head in opposite directions looking for a light of any sort. Nothing, now he was bewildered. Perhaps it was another false vision again. Ushiwaka's thoughts were put to silent as a gurgle was uttered; the blonde raised an eyebrow in its direction. As in any other vision he had, his actions he could no longer control what was taking place. Waka was now pacing without his own command to the now growling noise. His sword was already drawn and without hesitation he swung in diagonally. And missed? The future image of him twirled around as a weight was thrown on top of him.

It startled him his breathe hitched and was held as he fazed back to the present. He didn't move. Waka was still confused by this vision.

'Was it one of the other brush gods I had seen? If so what would they be doing up so late. He slid his hand down to ware his sword was strapped.' Where's my sword?' when he thought it must of fallen in his sleep. He mentally face palmed himself.

Amaterasu assumingly annoyed by waka's previous vision spazes , was on the other side of the branch now.

The man sat up straitening his spine and decided. Whatever his prophesy was about was a mystery till it happened. Waka scooted over to amaterasu and gathered her into his arms gently. The vinella colored wings attached to his hat spread widely as they carried them both down towards the house where Amaterasu lived. Waka soared gracefully like a bird from above the tree tops careful not to disturb the goddesses beauty sleep.

Within minutes of flying he reached Amaterasu's palace. The lights were all dimmed off so he assumed the other brush gods were at rest. As he opened the door preying it didn't creek, it was as dark as he expected minus the lantern by the hall ahead of them.

The brush gods must have known they would be coming home late. Amaterasu was softly rested on waka's shoulder now as he held the lantern and walked up the stone stair case up to the highest floor. He was quite surprised how strong he's gotten over the years. Before his legs would strain as he carried her but now he felt nothing as if the wolf had merely turned into a flour bag that snored. The thought made him smile as he now reached the final steps to her door.

All doors in the palace were never built with locks, it was believed by the gods as a judgment over others, calling anyone untrustworthy if there were bolts placed on such doors. Waka found this statement rather true. 'Why would you possibly need something like that in a place like this.' Of course he believed that until the demons ransacked their homes.

Waka placed his palm on the door to amaterasu's room, the gold's and white stone illuminated around his hand gave off gentle glow of silver, as he pushed it open.

Amaterasu's room was not as any human would expect a goddess to be living in. Humans would think a god should be pampered with thousands of gold's and jewels, perhaps even a crown. No. Amaterasu had no interest in those objects, she never wanted to feel spoiled with gifts as rich as jewels or pointless crowns. she had said. 'I would rather be spoiled with the hopes, faiths, laughs, and smiles of all beings, only then would there be such thing as loving gods!'

He remembered her every words she had spoken that day and alike to this day the words still touched his heart.

In fact her room was quite empty and large. A king sized bed off in the corner with delicate thick red covers folded messily, multiple pillows and with a frame over the mattress. Her closet was off to the opposite corner of her room which held dusted clothing for a female human like figure. A desk near the door covered with heavy books also in cobwebs and dust. And last but not least massive churchlike windows that sprouted to the roofs at the front of the room. The windows were painted with a coating of multiple transparent colors. Their aquamarine curtains were dragged back and tied welcoming the moonlight to pool in its ghostly light.

Waka set the lantern down onto the small wooded table next to the mattress with a small _clank_. The blonde man leaned down over the bed to slide the snorting wolf into the covers and tucked her in. as he began to leave he heard the goddesses snoring go silent as she snuggled deeper into the warmth of her sheets.

* * *

god forbid FINALLY CAN POST THIS lol srry bout dat guys no internet forever finally got some. I promise you there will be more action in the next chapter I was just takin it slow


End file.
